The Christmas Gift
by Dukefan1982
Summary: My entry for the Boxer Rebellion challenge.


A/N: I wasn't going to do the boxer rebellion challenge, but then I had a conversation with my 83yr old aunt about giving underwear for Christmas…..

Brennan gently tossed the laundry basket onto the bed and sat down she began folding the clothes inside. Booth came in a few minutes later. "Hey Bones, I thought Hank was going to help you fold clothes."

"He did, I did a load of towels and washrags first. He folded them and then he laid down on them and fell asleep. I put him down for a nap."

Booth smiled, "at least he didn't fight a nap today. That's a good thing."

"Yeah." Brennan reached into the basket and pulled out a pair of Booth's boxers. "Booth, remember when I gave you these for Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was our fourth Christmas together…."

"I didn't know what to get you. I was going to go home and order you a gift basket from the website my publicist sent me to choose baskets for the people who work on my books, but Angela said gift baskets were too impersonal and I need to walk around for a while and see if anything screamed 'Booth' which was impossible seeing as we were in a store full of inanimate objects, nothing in it was is capable of screaming..."

***FLASHBACK TO DECEMBER 2008***

"All right, sweetie who's next on your list?"

"Booth. I have no idea what get him…"

"Yes you do, he's your best friend. You know him better than he knows himself…"

"You're my best friend, Ange."

"No, I'm your second best friend. Booth is your first best friend. I'm totally okay with that by the way. "

"I still don't know what to get him…."

"Sweetie, we're at the mall, theirs like three dozen stores here plus another dozen around it. You can find something for him."

"My publicist sent me a link to a website to choose gift baskets to send to all the people who work on my books. I'll just look on there tonight when I get home and find one Booth will like…"

"No. Gift baskets are nice, but really impersonal. If you want to get Booth a gift basket, I can help you make one. Just walk around for a while and see if you see anything that screams 'Booth'"

"Ange, we're in a store full of inanimate objects, nothing here is capable of screaming."

Angela rolled her eyes, "too literal, Brennan. What I mean is walk around and see if you can find something that as soon as you see it you know Booth will love it."

Brennan stood still, "Brennan, you got gifts for Hodgins, Zach, Cam, your dad, Russ, Amy, and the girls. Getting Booth something won't be that hard."

"You helped me choose Hodgins' gift. The mental facility sent out an email saying what is allowed. Of those things there was only one thing Zach would like. I get Cam the same bottle of wine and box of dark chocolates every year. Dad asked for the massage chair. Russ texted me things the girls waned. I got him the toolbox because mom and dad got him one for Christmas when I was a child and I decided it was mine and he let me have it. Russ also sent me the name of the book Amy wanted and since we have the same publisher I was able to get it signed for her. "

"Sweetie, you can do this. I'm going to get some stuff for my dad and the rest of the band. When I get done I'll help you find something if you still haven't."

"Okay." Brennan headed one way and Angela another. Angela got done with her shopping and went to go find Brennan. "Brennan, did you find something for Booth?"

"I think so." Brennan held up a pair of boxers with dancing candy canes on them.

Angela laughed, "Bren, Booth will love those!"

"You think so? Maybe I should get him some stripy socks and a tie…"

"You got him stripy socks and a tie for his birthday… it's time to shake things up a little. Get a few more pairs and we'll go get some lunch."

"Okay." Angela watched with an amused expression as Brennan chose three more pairs, each more whimsical than the last.

Two weeks later Booth showed up at Brennan's with their Christmas Day Chinese food. "Merry Christmas, Bones!" Brennan smiled and took one of the bags from Booth. "Merry Christmas, Booth. Did you order the whole menu again?"

"No, not quite, I didn't get the Mongolian pork…" Brennan laughed and headed to the kitchen table. "How was your day?"

"Good I went to Pops' place for breakfast and spent the day with him. I talked to Parker, he's bummed out because they're at the beach instead of here with the snow. He wants to go sledding. Personally I'd rather be at the beach right now…."

"That does sound nice…"

"What did you do today, Bones?"

"I talked to dad and Russ, they're getting things packed up to come here tomorrow. The girls are excited about getting to play in the snow… then I made some fudge like mom used to make."

"That sounds good, what kind?"

"Chocolate and peanut butter."

"Grams used to make the best peanut butter fudge."

"I made a double batch of both kinds, you can take some home with you."

"Thanks, Bones. Eat up before it gets cold…"

Brennan nodded and opened a container. After they ate Brennan put some fudge on a plate and joined Booth in the living room.

"The tree looks nice, Bones."

"Thanks Booth. I thought Hayley and Emma would like it…."

"I'm sure they will, Bones." Booth took a piece of peanut butter fudge off the plate and took a bite. "Bones, the fudge is delicious. It tastes just like what Grams used to make."

Brennan smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Booth finished his fudge and picked up a box from under the tree and handed it to Brennan. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

Brennan took the box and slipped the paper off. She took the lid off to reveal a chunky necklace. "Booth, it's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones. I'm glad you like it. I saw it in one of those boutique shops downtown and thought you'd like it. The beads and everything is handmade."

"I love it." Brennan reached over and got Booth's present. He tore the paper off in a second and opened he box and started laughing. "Bones, these are great! I've never seen any like this…"

Brennan smiled, "I'm glad you like them, Booth. Sears had a big display of them, I looked through them and got the most whimsical ones I could find. I kind of like the Santa ones myself…" Brennan blushed a little.

"I love them all, Bones. Thanks "

"You're welcome Booth…"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"…I was nervous about giving them to you… at that time we were just partners who cared a lot for one another… I didn't know how a gift of that nature would be received, given your prudish tendencies. When I first saw then I thought you'd like them. After I showed them to Angela, I had second thoughts and started to get you some stripy socks and a tie. Angela told me it was time to shake things up and get you the boxers since I'd gotten you stripy socks and a tie for your birthday."

Booth chuckled a little and kissed Brennan's cheek. "You did good Bones. They're my favorite boxers, too bad I only wear them two weeks a year…"

There you have it, not sure how I feel about it…


End file.
